


Sail Away with Me

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: AU (Again...): Bridget had been a Stewardess aboard ‘The Emerald Lady’ for close to two years. Most of the time she and her crew spent on charters with a variety of guests who came and went on their expensive high end vacations. She didn’t mind the arrogant guests because no one or nothing could compare to the ship’s rightful owner, Franky DoyleThis work is loosely inspired by the reality television series, 'Below Deck'.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Bridget had been a Stewardess aboard ‘The Emerald Lady’ for close to two years. Most of the time she and her crew spent on charters with a variety of guests who came and went on their expensive high end vacations. She didn’t mind the arrogant guests because no one or nothing could compare to the ship’s rightful owner, Franky Doyle.  
  
The yacht was purchased by Doyle’s parents before they unexpectedly died in a car crash leaving the twenty-two year old orphaned and alone in the world with millions of dollars left to her name. The arrogant young woman was not only rich but beautiful and she exploited these factors to the best of her ability. 

Bridget had just finished cleaning up the dishes from the evening service and cleaning down the bar. Franky and her last standing guest had finally tumbled into bed near two in the morning after a long night of drinking and debauchery. Thankfully she had her trusty second in command, Maxine at her side to help. Just as they were packing up to go back down below for the evening, they began to hear the ridiculous moans pouring from the master suite. Bridget eyed Maxine with wide eyes and mouthed, “Oh my god.”  
  
“Do you think she’s really that good? Or that they’re faking it?” Franky had a steady stream of women coming and going throughout her stays. Most of the time, they were never seen again.  
  
“Maxine, you and I both know that girls will fake anything if it means an open bar and beachfront vacations. Besides, she’s too pretty to be good in bed-”  
  
“Gidget?” Franky’s voice interrupted her words. Bridget had finally just stopped correcting her boss when she got her name wrong. It just wasn’t worth the hassle anymore.  
  
“Yes?” She grit her teeth praying she didn’t hear her words.  
  
“Can you get the hot tub set up?” She asked with her trademark wide grin.  
  
“It’s two in the morning.” Bridget nearly through the glass in her hand, but quickly stopped herself. There was simply no way that they both could be standing after how much champagne they had consumed.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” she responded casually with a shrug of her shoulders. Why did it matter what the time was if she wanted to bang the blonde in the hottub? Franky was all about making dreams come true.  
  
“We just finished turning down the ship,” Bridget couldn’t hide the annoyance in her voice any longer. At least the charter guests were usually in bed by midnight. But not Franky fucking Doyle.  
  
“Why’d you do that?”  
  
“Because we thought you were going to bed.”  
  
“Well, we’re not...so hottub?” Her eyebrows perked up. Not even a please. Not even a single pleasantry. Bridget thought to herself, wasn’t this grown woman capable of removing the lid of a hot tub and pushing one button to start the jets? Then Bridget noticed the slight sway of the brunette’s hips. The waters were completely still, so it wasn’t because of the motion of the boat. Bridget then pictured an uncoordinated Franky smacking her head on the edge and drowning in the shallow water.  
  
She sighed. “Give me ten minutes.”  
  
“Make that five and another bottle of champagne with strawberries,” Franky reached forward to pat her shoulder which would go down as the world’s worst consolation prize.  
  
“And pizza!” A blonde called out from down the hall wrapped in a sheet.  
  
“And pizza,” she said while wrinkling her nose.  
  
“The chef has gone to sleep.”  
  
“Can’t you make it?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Oh and Gidget?”  
  
“Yes, Franky?”  
  
“We need new sheets on the bed too,” She called over her shoulder before she and the blonde disappeared back down the hall giggling drunkenly towards the deck.  
  
“Looks like we’re babysitting again. I’ll get the sheets,” Maxine said.  
  
“Just when I think I can’t hate her anymore.” Bridget mumbled before making her way up to the hot tub.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Bridget was given the arduous task of waking the brunette before she was joined on board by the last of her remaining family, her uncle and aunt. Even though Franky was of legal age, the two saw fit to help her manage her fortune. Bridget knew that it was to ensure that the careless young woman didn’t blow through all of her inheritance and leave her completely penniless and unable to take care of herself. During the year, the brunette attended the prestigious Melbourne Law School. She was in line to take over her family’s firm when she finished. Not only was Franky rich and beautiful, she was wickedly smart as well. One would never know based on the way she drunkenly paraded herself around the yacht most days.  
  
Bridget arrived at the master suite with a smoothie in hand knowing that it would help the woman turn back into a functioning human. She knocked softly on the door before entering, knowing full well that the brunette would never hear her. Bridget found her sleeping with her head at the foot of her bed with her limbs splayed open. Completely Naked. It wasn’t the first time she’d been face to face with the tanned olive skin.  
  
“I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Bridget sighed and set the smoothie down on the mahogany dresser. She took a step closer towards the bed and crossed her arms. “Franky it’s nearly eleven.” No movement. “Franky your aunt and uncle will be here in an hour.” She tried again, but louder. Still nothing. If Bridget hadn’t seen the rhythmic rise and fall of Franky’s ample chest, she would have sworn she was dead. She bent at the waist and moved her face towards her ear. “Franky it’s time to get up.” She stated loudly.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” she moaned and rolled over lethargically. “Fifteen more minutes.”  
  
“You told me to wake you at ten forty-five,” Bridget reminded her bluntly. “So here I am, waking you up.”  
  
“That was last night, now it’s this morning,” she whined and pointed in the direction of her dresser. “Will you get me some underwear?” She asked pathetically.  
  
"What are you, three?"  
  
“Gidget please, I’m dying.” Bridget sighed and opened the top drawer where the princess’ underwear were pressed and folded neatly in little squares. She grabbed the first pair she saw and tossed them on the woman’s chest.  
  
“I made you a smoothie too as requested.” Bridget knew that the sarcasm dripping in her voice wouldn’t be noticed yet.  
  
"Why did you give me so much champagne?”  
"Because you said if I didn't get you another bottle you'd piss on the deck. And I really didn't feel like cleaning that up and three in the morning,” Bridget explained. Franky farted shamelessly in response.  
  
“I don’t remember any of that,” Franky admitted freely without an ounce of regret. If she couldn’t remember, did it really happen?  
  
“That was after your guest vomited in the hottub.” Franky suddenly remembered her evening’s amusement and reached to pat the bed beside her and found it empty. “She left early this morning, but she left her number on the nightstand for you. ”  
  
“Will you throw it away?” She asked as she tugged on her underwear and slowly sat up in bed with her head in her hands blocking the sun peeking in from behind the blinds.  
  
“Gladly.” Bridget crumbled the slip of paper and tossed it in the bin. “Smoothie?” She held out her hand. Bridget fetched it and watched as the young woman drank the whole thing in a single gulp. “I don’t know what you put in these, but they work wonders.” Aspirin, Bridget responded in her head. Bridget crushed up four extra strength aspirin and sprinkled them into the mix. “I need a shower and something to wear. Can you handle that for me?”  
  
“Already hanging in the closet for you.”  
  
“You’re a lifesaver, Gidge. I dunno what I’d do without you.” Probably cease to function in dirty drawers.

***********************************

An hour and some dry heaving later, Franky was upstairs and greeting her family with a tired smile on her face. The three sat down around the table as Bridget served them the first course of their lunch.  
“Francesa you look tired. Late night?” Her uncle implored with a creased brow.  
  
“You weren’t partying again, were you?” Her aunt added, annoyance painted over her angular features. Bridget wondered how much of the woman’s face was real and how much was plastic.  
  
“I don’t know if you’d necessarily call it a party.” Bridget rolled her eyes with her back turned as she fixed the drinks. The many empty bottles in the bin indicated otherwise.  
  
Once she’d served the main course, Bridget disappeared into the service station to polish the silver and eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
“I checked your bank statements for the past month. Are you aware of how much money you’ve been spending on your vacation?” Franky shrugged as she tore into her steak like a wild animal. “Nearly a hundred thousand dollars.” Bridget dropped a fork loudly onto the wooden floor. Quickly she scrambled to pick it up and went back to the task at hand.  
  
“Is that right?” She asked with a full mouth.  
  
“Between the dinners and shopping, you are blowing through this money.”  
  
“Okay, and? It’s my money, why have it if I can’t enjoy it?” She asked matter of factly.  
  
“Because at this rate, you’re going to blow through all of it before your thirtieth birthday,” her aunt said, concerned. Franky scoffed and shook her head as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
“I’ll be practicing by then and it will be fine. You’ll see.”  
  
“Francesca, if you don’t start fixing this act, we’re going to have to set you up with a limit each month.”  
  
“What am I, ten years old? My parents laid it out in their will. I inherit their trust at eighteen. I’m twenty-two. You can’t just take away what wasn’t yours to begin with.”  
  
“Your father wrote that if you cannot manage the funds wisely that your aunt and I would take over until you could.”  
  
“That’s bullshit,” Franky swore and crossed her arms. “Prove it,” she challenged. Her uncle must have been ready for the inquisition, because he quickly slid the open will towards her. “Paragraph three, I marked it for you.”  
  
“I’m on vacation. I’m allowed to blow off some steam and have fun.”  
  
“You need to take a long hard look at your life, Francesca. The people you surround yourself with are not your friends. They are here for your wealth. When it disappears so will they. And then all you’ll be left with is yourself. And I know that your parents would not like the person that you’ve become.”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
“Listen-”  
  
“GET OUT!” She stood from the table, the chair tumbling to the floor behind her. “GO NOW!” She screamed so loud that Bridget’s hands shook from the volume. Silently the two guests left the yacht without another glance back. Fuming, Franky lifted her empty plate and launched it into the wall to crack into shards. Her aunt’s wine glass was the next to join it.  
  
“Hey! Stop it right now!” Bridget yelled as she entered the dining room. Another plate flew next to her head, a tiny sliver of the glass bouncing back to hit the sensitive skin of Bridget’s cheek. Her hand quickly flew to the cut as she winced at the pain. She pulled her hand away to see the blood staining her palm. “Do you see what you’ve done!?” Bridget screamed as she showed her the red splotch on her skin. Franky dropped the next plate in her hands back onto the table.  
  
“Gidget, I’m sorry,” Franky stuttered. She tried to advance only for Bridget to take several steps backwards.  
  
“Stay the hell away from me.”  
  
“Okay,” Franky whispered and held her hands up in defeat. “I just got angry, I’m-”  
  
“Just go so I can clean this up,” Bridget growled and pressed a napkin to her cheek as she bent down to pick up the shattered pieces.  
  
“Let me help,” Franky tried to step closer again.  
  
“Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage for today? Just go, really.”  
  
“I really am sorry,”  
  
“You can stick your sorry up your arse,” Bridget muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Franky to hear. The brunette nodded and disappeared to hide her shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
